The following line passes through point $(-7, 7)$ : $y = -3 x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-7, 7)$ into the equation gives: $7 = -3 \cdot -7 + b$ $7 = 21 + b$ $b = 7 - 21$ $b = -14$ Plugging in $-14$ for $b$, we get $y = -3 x - 14$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${11}$ ${12}$ ${13}$ ${14}$ ${15}$ ${16}$ ${17}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${\llap{-}11}$ ${\llap{-}12}$ ${\llap{-}13}$ ${\llap{-}14}$ ${\llap{-}15}$ ${\llap{-}16}$ ${\llap{-}17}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${11}$ ${12}$ ${13}$ ${14}$ ${15}$ ${16}$ ${17}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${\llap{-}11}$ ${\llap{-}12}$ ${\llap{-}13}$ ${\llap{-}14}$ ${\llap{-}15}$ ${\llap{-}16}$ ${\llap{-}17}$ $(-7, 7)$